Code Academy: Spade
by Lightningpanda
Summary: The second most hardest and strictest hero school in the world. It's also ranked as the top three hero schools of America. This color coded school has four programs: Owl, Hawk, Wolf and Butterfly. Our heroine enters the Butterfly Program, considered the most unluckiest of all... Or is it? SYOC!CLOSED (12/12) rated T to be safe. RE-WRITING!
1. Valerie Roux

**Valerie Roux**

Dr. Roux groaned as she slammed her head onto the table as her left hand furiously scratched out the folder containing Mason Easter in red sharpie. She lifted her head slowly, sporting a small circular red patch on her forehead. Her blue eyes stared at nothing but the black wall as her mind replayed the conversation she had with the previous individual.

Despite what that Mason boy claimed of wanting to become a hero, his mind was dark and twisted. His view of the world was _sick_ , making Dr. Roux insides twist in disgust. He must have sniffed it out in the end when his happy demeanor suddenly took an eerie calm, following with the comment, "don't you want to clean the world?" Dr. Roux knew he wasn't speaking of wiping the world of villains. In fact, he spoke of wiping all those who opposed his ideals. Dr. Roux knew there was a threat hidden in that innocent tone of his. All behind a sweet smile painted on his face. Mason has a lot of hate and rage within him. There is no way he is classified to enter the Butterfly Program. Dr. Roux took a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

She was still in a temporary stupor state from when the headmaster explained to her the ludicrous rumor was actually _true_! She was shocked to learn that the Butterfly Program was, in fact, accepting four morally sound criminal students into the school year. Even if their way of doing good was often frowned upon. Yet, judging from the records, most of the criminal students still managed to graduate from Code Academy. Dr. Roux snorted at the fact, knowing full well if those criminals end up failing, it was back to prison, asylum, or whatever miserable life they had.

Dr. Roux thought when Code Academy wanted her to advise and manage a program, she thought it will be for the heroic department, Wolf Program. She thought the reason they reached out to her and didn't even bother explaining the system of the school was because she was a former student of said academy. Dr. Roux graduated as the top three in Hawk Program. Gaining her Masters degree in both psychology and criminal psychology. Even though she lacked a Quirk, she wanted to help society in some way, while also working for America's top heroes.

But this dream never came to fruition. In fact, she was rejected at every corner all because for being Quirkless. Their main concern was that she would simply become a burden to the heroes (despite her resume showing her vast knowledge in various martial arts) and gets herself killed in the process. Dr. Roux was discouraged but still tried her best to do her part. When Code Academy finally reached out, she hoped that her specialties would finally be realized.

Turns out the only reason Code Academy reached out was because of her curriculum expertise. She was only to advise and profile each student of the Butterfly Program. Her job was also to now fill in the shoes of Madam Phobia, a woman in her sixties and already retired. She was to evaluate each criminal child from ages fourteen or fifteen and select four of them with good morals or an overall sense of doing the right thing. No matter how questionable they may seem, this program is all done with good intentions.

Dr. Roux sluggishly tucked a blonde strand behind her ear as she slammed the already scribbled red ink folder with the other pile of _NO!_ files. Her headache was pulsing and she was in deep need of some hot, toasty hazelnut coffee. She has sorted through twelve cases out of fifteen... And none of them have met her standards of meh.

She lazily grabbed the thirteenth file and flipped it open to see the picture of a toddler. She blinked, rubbing her tired eyes gently and carefully, to not smudge the makeup off her face. Then blinked to the paper to see it was, indeed, a toddler in the photo. However, the age did not meet up to the photo.

 _What?_ She rubbed her temples as she glared at the file before her. Reading the file of Selene Branwen who is a female, fourteen years of age, and her quirk... Dr. Roux did a double take. _What Jackpeppers is this?_ Grabbing the entire folder and flipping two pages then back to the toddler photo. _That's impossible! There's no way she has... Impossible!_ She stared at the photo that held a little girl with long black hair, disheveled. Her silver eyes dull with rings around her eyes. Not of lack of sleep, but more like too much crying. Her complexion was very pale and her lips harbor spots of red.

The girl in the photo just looked completely miserable.

Dr. Roux straightened herself. Any sense of drowsiness now completely out of her system. She began reading through her entire folder. Binge Eater was the nickname the faculty have given her due to the various criminal charges that landed Ms. Branwen in Sky Prison. There were photos of what the forensics took from the various crime scenes Ms. Branwen left, but Dr. Roux was not ready to see the gory details of her patient.

She tapped her fingers on the desk as she chewed her bottom lip in thought of whether she should start with Selene or move on to the last two cases. Selene's case was one of the most brutal, if not savage, she had seen. Yet, there was something different about Selene, something that Dr. Roux kept trying to pin down. She looked at the file for a moment, glancing back up to the two remaining on her desk.

Out of curiosity, Dr. Roux slid Selene's file to the top corner of her desk while she grabbed another file that looked very worn. The sides of the folder were ripped and barely holding on. Flipping it open, she saw what appeared to be a teenager with young caramel skin and brown hair framing around her face in a bob cut, her fringe split in the middle being held by flower patterned hairclips. Her green eyes seemed unfocused and was even giving a mysterious smile to the camera.

 _Daisy Darling_ was written in black ink in a beautiful cursive writing. Dr. Roux began reading the file until big, red bold letters caught her attention at the bottom corner of her profile: DELUSIONAL.

"Mmm," Dr. Roux hummed with her lips pursed into a deep line, _yes... That can wait_. She nodded to herself as she closed the file and placed it back where it was. She grabbed the next file that had red sticker stripes on the neck with a round coffee stain in the middle of the file, overlapping the patient's serial number: 0009548713U.

"Another U? This must be the sixth file," she murmured to herself.

The way Sky Prison was designed to organize and identify their prisoners was by their serial number what the faculty gave them depending on what they were sentenced for. The serial number also gives an idea of the prisoners' population in Sky Prison. It was also easier to identify them where they're placed depending on the letter at the end of their serial number. The letter C stands for Central, prisoners condemned to death. The letter A stands for Ascension, prisoners whose quirks are not dangerous, but the people themselves are. In ways, they're average prisoners. The letter U stands for Underworld, prisoners bearing powerful and dangerous quirks that should not be let loose. In other words, prisoners that are condemned for life.

 _Kakeru Masazane_ the file read in a messy blue ink as if the person was in such a hurry to get to lunch rather than doing his/her work properly. She flipped a few pages until she quickly slammed the file shut when she saw a grotesque photo of a crime scene that made her shiver. She was mighty glad she did not eat lunch otherwise she would have puked all over her desk.

Placing the folder neatly next to Daisy Darling's file, she slid Selene Branwen's file back to her. Her serial number reading: 0009548777U. With another sigh, Dr. Roux leaned onto the back of her chair, pressing the button to bring in the next prisoner as she thought about her last case. At the age of seven, she was considered dangerous due to her quirk and was placed on this Sky Prison as her sentencing. On her file was written in bold, cap letters "parent killer" and charged for 2nd-degree murder as her criminal file. She must have been arrested at the death of her parents considering how miserable she looks.

For a child at that age to be a killer, to them, it is a game. If anything, a child killer is far more dangerous than an adult killer.

An adult will be far more organized, careful and predictable. Very few managed to escape from the authority. While a child killer is considered unpredictable, careless and on a whim. Mainly these cases of a child killer show first signs of psychopathy. She knew Code Academy wouldn't select this girl just for her age, but perhaps for some hidden potential. Maybe someone in the government has a quirk to spot hidden potential and it is her job to evaluate them. Who knows?

The door opened to reveal someone strapped onto a wheelchair in a white gown. Long black hair brushed nicely on either side of their face; however, their face was covered with a metallic mask. Their hands bound together with metal clasps. Even then the men made sure the wheelchair was pinned onto the ground and away from Dr. Roux's table; exactly six feet away.

"How peculiar,"

It took Dr. Roux a moment to realize the soft-spoken voice filled with wonder came from the figure in front of her. The masked girl cocked her head to the side as she let out small little sniffs. This action made Dr. Roux frown as she took note of the many Quirk sealings strapped around her. Wrapped on her hands, legs, arms, neck, torso...

With the men finishing their ministrations, they left. Though one had stared wearily at the white figure. Dr. Roux took note of the way the man clenched his fists around Selene. This man did not fear Selene... He felt absolute rage. And this made Dr. Roux questioned the girl even more.

"Who are you?"

During Dr. Roux visit to Sky Prison, she had two prisoners who initiated the conversation first. From what she took it, they did it mainly out of pride. To give themselves an illusion of control. Despite the obvious situations, they found themselves in. Speaking with the same intention of bailing themselves out as soon as she asked them the exchange of a lifetime deal. All believing their lies were perfectly disguised and away from their true intentions. Dr. Roux may lack a quirk, but she could tell those boys were lying through their teeth. It was easy. Their eyes adverting, playing it off with smiles and laughs. One even had a habit of nervously fidgeting every time he lied. Too predictable.

But Selene asked with genuine curiosity.

At least it _sounded_ genuine to her. For all she knew, Selene may have become a master at disguising her voice in different tones of emotions while her eyes could be shining in twinkles of madness. That mask was getting away from her work.

"My name is Valerie Roux; Dr. Roux is how you'll address me, please." Dr. Roux took note of how Selene seemed to have straightened her posture - or at least tried to. _Mannerisms... How interesting. So different from the other individuals_ , Dr. Roux mentally filed this information for later use as she continued. "I am a professional psychologist and will be evaluating you. I will determine if your condition is good enough to leave this place."

This was it. This is were Dr. Roux would see Selene's colors.

Selene cocked her head to the side. "You don't work here?"

Dr. Roux raised an eyebrow. Out of all responses, she wasn't expecting this one out of Selene.

"No," Dr. Roux shook her head, although, she knew it was pointless. "I work for the government."

Selene remained quiet for a moment. "... Did you know there's a little bird that can't fly?"

Dr. Roux blinked, "pardon?"

Selene nodded. "This little bird spends its days picturing the world. Fell from its nest too early. Can't fly like a proper bird. Can't even sing either." Dr. Roux was becoming more confused to what Selene was talking about. Why had she suddenly started talking about birds after she told her she works for the government? But she did not interrupt her and let her continue on as if she understood what she was talking about. "This little bird has her wings chipped, sad isn't? Unable to call for help. Unable to defend itself or others when the touches occur. And when this little bird draws of its abuse... No one believes it."

 _Defend itse-?_ Oh.

 _Oh._

Dr. Roux glanced at the door for a moment then leaned onto the desk, "What did they tell the little bird?" Dr. Roux had finally begun to catch on Selene's message. _She_ was the little bird. Dr. Roux had heard of the horror stories that the wards were sexually abusing their own prisoners. Dr. Roux was surprised that Selene didn't seem interested in leaving the compound. She was more interested in serving justice within it.

"My dear, sheltered with other little birds unable to fly... No more unable to dream? Must you weave a tale of lies?" Selene leaned forward, like sharing a secret. "The secretary knows of her little birds' treatment. She won't tell because it's convenient for her."

Dr. Roux frowned. _Why would it be convenient for the secretary?_ She pulled a sticky pad and wrote to check into the secretary. "Can this little bird identify them?"

"By scent, yes."

 _Scent?_ Dr. Roux glanced once again the numerous quirk sealings decorated on Selene's body. _How? It's impossible for her to use her quirk!_ She filed that for later, continuing her investigation. "Have they touched you?" She whispered, afraid of being overheard, but also mentally facepalming because of the metal mask. There was a high chance Selene didn't even hear a single word.

Selene glanced down to her hands being bind together. "The little black bird has no means to defend itself. Luckily, the little black bird only feels touches caressing its clothes. Too afraid to undo the cage. Afraid of the little black bird talons."

Dr. Roux was quite baffled at Selene being able to hear her. But she felt a strange rush of relief wash over her at the wonderful quirk sealings saving her from something far greater. She could just imagine some of those ward guards trembling at the thought of undoing the sealings. Considering most of those sealings are placed nearly everywhere on Selene's entire body. But on her face? Could these "talons" be the symbolism of her biting and tearing the flesh? Or far more meaningful?

"Why do you have the mask?"

Normally a mask is given to make the prisoner no longer able to bite their victims. But nowhere in her file states she is a biter. Not to mention, no mask has the entire face covered.

"A silly reason." Selene leaned back onto her chair, trying to straighten her posture to only continuously fail. Her body slipping further down with no means to put brakes. Her legs shackled to the sides of the wheelchair. Preventing her from lifting her legs. "They're afraid of the little black bird's beauty. Believing the little bird will enchant them."

Dr. Roux pressed the button for the men to come in. "Take off the mask." She ordered them before they could try and wheel her away.

"What?" It was the weary man who spoke. Appearing more nervous than before as he kept glancing from Selene to Dr. Roux. Obviously curious of the conversation both females shared. "We can't-"

"You will take off that mask. It is interfering with my work."

Which is true. Dr. Roux can't do a proper evaluation with that pesky mask in the way. She needs to not only hear but _see_ her patients determine their psychological state.

"Madam, I don't think that's a good idea."

Dr. Roux rubbed her temples, another growing headache tearing its way. "Do I need to take this up to your supervisor? Better yet, to the higher-ups? I am an agent and psychologist. You will do as I say or I will have you all fired from your positions for disobeying a direct order!" The perks for working for Code Academy, they have various connections.

That seem to do the trick. Both of them furiously worked on undoing the straps and removing the mask, revealing long strands of hair squished on one side of Selene's face. Selene blinked rapidly as the light assaulted her face. Dr. Roux noted her milky, silver eye, disappearing and appearing with each blink. There were circles underneath her eyes, lack of vitamins and sleep it seemed.

"You can leave." She told the two men who were staring at Selene. The two snapped from their stupor and immediately ran out of the room.

Selene's eyes tracked them all the way out then settled her sights on Dr. Roux as soon as the door clicked behind the two men.

Dr. Roux had to admit; Selene Branwen _is_ a very beautiful girl. If Selene was a normal girl with a normal life, she'll fit perfectly in Disneyland playing Snow White.

"Disgusting," Selene said with a sudden sneer.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Roux blinked at the sudden tone. Seeing how her features twisted in disgust.

"I never understood why other humans do this." Her eyes seemed glazed, focusing on some distant memory before snapping themselves back onto Dr. Roux. "Forgive my manners ma'am, your smell is very revolting." Dr. Roux eyebrows rose. "A strong stool of a beast. There is lavender in there too. I suspect that's your true scent being demolished with perfume."

"How?" A cold chill flushed down her spine to the pit of her insides. _How? How is she able to smell me?_ She took another look at the numerous sealings decorating her body. _It's impossible! There's no way that's.._.

"I can smell you." Selene interrupted Dr. Roux thoughts as she glanced to the door. "Those two have a natural scent. The tall one smells salty while the skinniest smells like maple and oranges."

"Wait... No," Dr. Roux shook her head. The cold creeping into her fingers as she suddenly grew incredibly nervous. "How are you able to smell me?"

Selene stared at the psychologist for a bit. She wasn't studying the doctor in front of her, more like complementing whether she should be honest of her truest feelings or leave it. Knowing she might never see Dr. Roux again; she gave in to the former.

"I don't know. I simply can... Like that day... It just happened." Selene's eyes took a deep sorrow with the memory of her parents. "It wasn't on purpose. All I remember was being hungry... Next thing I knew I was here." She turned to Dr. Roux, curious of her true intentions. Selene doubted that Dr. Roux came to simply evaluate her mental condition.

"What are you here for, Dr. Roux?"

Dr. Roux carefully analyzed Selene Branwen. She felt that all her comments were honest and genuine. There was no hint of lies, madness or even malice. She had mannerisms, like a lady. She must have come from a family of wealthy origins and a good education to still remember her mannerisms despite the location she dwelled in. As soon as Dr. Roux revealed her position being part of the government, all the prisoners did anything to impress her with the hopes to leave this prison. But all those sugar coats were lies disguised with another set of lies. But when she revealed her position to Selene... Selene simply saw her as an opportunity to bring justice. Not to leave or try to impress her.

All she seemed to care about was justice.

Dr. Roux had come to the conclusion that Selene gave up on hope the moment she stepped foot inside this prison. She probably still believed this is all just a dream. It can explain the lack of reaction. No sign of hope or even the sparkles of life to be able to leave this place.

 _Which means,_ Dr. Roux eyes narrowed at Selene, _she is most likely blaming herself for something. But for what?_ Dr. Roux glanced to Selene's file and read her criminal background until she came across the reason for her sentence. The second-degree murder on her parents. _The death of her parents?_ She bit her lip as she began to flip a coin between her fingers. A habit she has when in deep thought and brainstorming. _She is taking this as punishment then. But why? Could it have been an accident? Did she accidentally kill her parents? With her quirk?_ She flipped the page to read on her background. It was brief, but it showed the record when her parents brought her to the hospital when her quirk awoke.

And it was when she was four years old.

Dr. Roux couldn't help but agree with her evaluation. She felt intrigued by Selene Branwen. Her mind was peculiar and riddled with secrets. One thing that she learned recently in Code Academy, everything is written down on paper isn't what it seems. And she was more than willing to swat the rules away and note Selene down as potential when really it was only just an excuse for her to further study Selene further.

After all, it was a huge shock for her three weeks ago when she learned the Butterfly Program is a heroic program for the nation. Not for the community like traditional American heroic programs. On paper, they are extras that never made it into the heroic program. But behind the scenes, they are being trained in doing both tasks involved in villainy and heroics. All for the sake of the nation, they are to become whatever the government desires them to be.

Soldiers for short.

It explains the numerous dropouts.

But Mr. Stanley, the headmaster of Code Academy, has told her this year will be different. The professor for the first year has retired and found a replacement for him. Who was the person's identity, however? That was a mystery to her. Perhaps she'll just find out when the term starts.

"Do you believe in leaving this place?"

Selene cocked her head to the side, giving a genuine concern look to her. "Are you sure you want me loose? I am aware I'm considered dangerous." She looked around before setting her sights on her bound hands. "After what I've done, I've no desire to leave. What can you possibly offer?"

 _Yes,_ Dr. Roux nodded inwardly. Selene Branwen does, indeed, blame herself for the death of her parents. Now knowing her crime was not committed on a whim or a moment of wild emotions taking over her. It was done on accident. Yet, It could have been the wild emotions, however. Maybe this place happened to boil her emotions to the surface or these long years in captivity must have left a partial shell of her former self. Either way, it confirms to her Selene did not have a psychosis episode when the murder occurred.

So, what exactly happened on _that_ day?

Selene wasn't being completely honest. Yet it did not bother Dr. Roux, knowing there are some things she can't touch unless she wants to do a full investigation on her. But that meant she will be violating some of her authority.

"I can't offer anything, miss Branwen." Selene's eyes flickered to Dr. Roux's blue ones. "But the people I work for can." _Here goes nothing,_ Dr. Roux got up from her chair and walked around the table to lean into it and stare Selene directly in the eyes. "They are willing to clear your entire criminal background in exchange for three conditions." She held three fingers to her, placing an index finger on the first as she began to list off the conditions. "The first, you will enter a hero school," Selene's frowned at this. "and graduate - all four years - from this hero school. The second," placing her finger onto the next. "You will not commit any offensive crime. Such as biting," remembering the nickname and the reason why she was nicknamed as such.

"Doing so, the deal will automatically be off and you'll return back to this place. And lastly, the third," placing onto the last finger, "you will be monitored under the watchful eyes of the government and faculty. However, you'll have the freedom and be allowed to live as you please. But you'll have to agree being watched and abide by the rules. Violating this will lead to the same condition, you'll get deported back here."

"... If I fail to graduate?"

"It will lead to the same conclusion." Dr. Roux watched as the gears worked in Selene's mind. "You're welcome to reject the offer. I can offer this to another person. But I'm giving you the opportunity to leave this place under these conditions. It's not a bad deal, yes?"

"Can I save people?"

There was more meaning into the question as Dr. Roux looked into Selene's eyes. For the first time since their exchange of words, there was finally a flicker of hope dancing behind the silver. It dawned on Dr. Roux, Selene was looking for judgment. It wasn't 'can I save people?', it was 'am I capable of saving anyone?' That guilt of her parents, unable to save them or change the outcome that must have been playing in her mind all these years, must be the sole reason to why she needs to punish herself. In her mind right now, Dr. Roux can see if she enters the Butterfly Program, her parents could pardon her by saving lives.

 _Which also means... She must see herself as a monster and not a human being._ Dr. Roux sighed, kneeling in front of her as Selene's head dropped down to look at her. Removing the tangled black hair to the side of her face, noting how cold she felt. _Must be her quirk._

"Yes," Selene's lips parted as her eyes became glassy. "But I believe you can do _more_ than just that."

 _Oh, God, what am I doing?_

"Can I leave now?"

Dr. Roux gave her a smile, "I have to file in my report. But we'll see each other soon. For now," She got up from her position and walked around the table to sit on her chair, very aware of Selene's eyes following her. "I'll call the school administrator to file in your ID and dormitory card. We'll have to give you a makeover and a change of clothes. Also," Pressing the button for the men to place the mask back on and wheel her away back into her cell. "I'll make sure these people face their judgment."

Selene gave her one last smile before it was hidden back behind the mask as Dr. Roux placed her file on top of a green folder. The others ready to toss them inside a furnace, but tucked it in with a rubber-band inside her book bag. When the men wheeled Selene away and were left alone. Dr. Roux covered her face as she repeated to herself over and over: "It's my job. It's my job. It's my job."

* * *

 **SKY PRISON**

Sky Prison is designed as such by the founder's daughter who was enamored with fantasy and wanted to become an astronaut when she grew up. Sadly, her dream was never realized after losing her life in a tragic accident caused by a villain. To keep her dreams alive, Fedrick Clover, made Sky Prison appear more like a black fortress flying in the sky. Reflecting both sides of a black castle with many watchtowers that people who caught a glimpse of it in the sky have said it has an ethereal look. Pictures on the internet made people assume the castle-like fortress to be made of glass because at how glossy it looked. Videos have circulated on the internet when they caught the fortress flipping itself from top-bottom and bottom-top then flying higher above the clouds.

One company that was part of the project in the robotics and engineering program revealed in an interview they've integrated many high technologies that people currently have no access to. One of these technologies is called AGCs (Artificial Gravity Cores) meant to have its own emergency gravity system when the prison flies out of space. When the core depletes the other is used when the prison is returning to the earth's atmosphere. The videos of the black fortress flipping are the result of such matter.

Many reporters tried to pry more information about the layout, security, prisoners, etc. But were unable to due to security purposes as the prison is under the government and signed by various nations to allow passage into their territories. Since Sky Prison flies not just around America, but Canada, European nations, certain Asian countries, and Middle-Eastern. As such, France and Japan have taken an advantage to toss their criminals in Sky Prison. However, sometimes the prisoners in Sky Prison get transported straight to Japan's infamous prison, Tartaros.

The public is informed with little information about the prison for security purposes. Such as the identities of the faculty and the population on Sky Prison. What they're informed, however, is the prison is specifically designed to hold dangerous and/or unstable Quirks that are a menace to the public. Neighbors would not want a rising villain brandishing their highly unstable Quirk around in means of fun. As such, Sky Prison keeps these prisoners in their facility depending on the sentence for life or death.

Not to mention, Sky Prison does not have a faint heart to sentence children in their facility. The exact amount was revealed by the seat of security, Diana Williams, that Sky Prison has a total of 23 children ranging from ages six to sixteen. While the rest of the population are both adults and elderly combined. This prison is quite brutal for they do not care about the person's gender identity, age, race, religion, and sexuality. So long as they meet the prisons criteria, they're condemned.

* * *

 **This is Beta'd by Arkterea**


	2. UPDATE!

**The revised chapter one is out and ready to read!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! D:**

 **Also, happy ((belated)) fourth of July! To those who do not celebrate July 4, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just a heads up: Next chapter will have the teacher's form because I am in deep need of teachers. I only have two... And may need three or four more for the Butterfly Program. All details will be at the end of chapter two. And the form will be posted on my profile when chapter two is out! :)**

 **Thank you for your patience!^^**


End file.
